First Copy
First Copy is the name of the first main quest and tutorial fight in June's Plane, the first world of the post-game story mode of Shadow Fight 3. It takes place in the Dynasty dojo. Story Nightmares haunted the Dynasty prince/ss mercilessly. But, this particular nightmare is the worst. A woman in shadow form accuses the prince/ss to have murdered June and took her place. Her world will make them suffer; they will lie, cheat, and steal just to survive. The woman dares the prince/ss to walk in June's shoes and get her power, as it is the only way to prevent both the end of the world and the prince/ss own end. Suddenly, a Stranger greets the prince/ss, who then challenges the prince/ss' to fight him. Fight Info The first fight in June's Plane, which acts as a tutorial to introduce the players to Stability. The Stranger tests the player's capability in this fight to see if they are stable enough to be in this world. The fight consists of one round only. The time frame for this fight is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat the Stranger before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose the fight. The player's health is reduced gradually overtime in this fight. At first, they lose health quickly in no time, 9 seconds to be exact. Once their health falls to a critical point, the Stranger will informs them that this is caused by their non-existing Stability and then instructs the player to increase their Stability. After following his tutorial, the Stranger will test the player again. This time, their health does not drop as fast as before due to the increased Stability. Enemy Info *Name: Stranger *Fighting Style: Heralds *Weapon: Improved Pruner (Naginata) *Armor: Saccadic Masking *Helm: Neurovisor *Ranged Weapon: None *Rule(s): Open Wound *Recommended stats: 100 Shadow Abilities *'Dash ' Dashes forward and slashes through the player, ending up behind them. *'Blast ' Slams the ground with one fist, creating an upwards close-range ring of damaging Shadow energy around him. *'Eruption ' Raises a hand and summons a pillar of Shadow flame directly below the player. Rewards The players level up to level 25 after they lose for the first time. Four cards (along with 15 shadow energy) are then given as a part of the Stranger's tutorial: *Rebel Nunchaku - Rare Nunchaku *Fur-lined Armor - Rare Armor *Silky Fez - Rare Helm *Ants - Rare Spikes After they defeat the Stranger, the players are rewarded with some coins and 15 shadow energy again. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players. *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. 2 cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks with a rarity of Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery First Copy (1).jpg First Copy (9).jpg First Copy (10).jpg First Copy (11).jpg First Copy (12).jpg First Copy (13).jpg First Copy (14).jpg First Copy (15).jpg First Copy (16).jpg First Copy (17).jpg First Copy (18).jpg First Copy (19).jpg First Copy (20).jpg First Copy (21).jpg Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3) Category:Dynasty